Life's little surprises Repost
by kimi.the.water.spirit
Summary: This is rated pg-15 so to all those who cannot handle reading curse words don't read this story. Kaoru's a hot, bad ass student. Kenshin’s the son of the president of a magazine corporation. When he sees her in the mall, her life changes. KxKB
1. Default Chapter

**Life's little Surprises . **

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 1 A Day at the Mall:

The wind blew gently on a warm after noon. It was a slow day today and so not much has happened. So Kaoru took this time to lay lazily on the grass looking up at the sky. As the clouds made shadows on her soft creamy skin, she lied their thinking of nothing particular. Just about how nice the breeze was feeling on her smooth skin. She had decided to cut English today, and all though this wasn't her first time cutting class, she _almost_ felt bad. Although that was only because of she had left her best friend Misao there.

Knowing Misao like she did she probably wouldn't mind Kaoru skipping class because she would be to busy drooling over the boy on the other side of the classroom. The guys name is Aoshi "Ice burg" Shinomori. The only thing that Kaoru could think of as a reason why she Misao might be mad is because sense she had left her now the teacher—Mr. Saito—would probable make her take down today's notes and give them to Kaoru when she saw her next. His classroom notes were always three to four pages long front and back and if Misao had to copy an extra amount then she would not be able to drool over ice burgh during class and in result would most definitely be pissed when she next saw her. In fact she should probably show up right about...now.

"Kaoru!" Misao yelled in her normally high pitch voice. "Cutting class again, and leaving me to do all your notes and then make up some phony story about you going to the dentist for only part of the day! You know what? The least that you could have done was bring me along that way that jerk for a teacher would have just made us copies of the darn notes! But nooo you had to leave me to do all the work!" Misao finished by sticking her tongue out at Kaoru childishly. Then she sat down next to Kaoru and Kaoru sat up so that she was near eye level with Misao.

Kaoru just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you to do all the work Misao next time I'll bring you with me."

"Thank you." Misao said please with the apology.

"So how have things been with ice burg?"

Misao giggled. "I caught him looking at me in class then I caught sight of the faintest of colors of red on his cheeks! Its wasn't a lot but it was still there I saw it! After class one of his friends—Sano, you know the one that looks like a big chicken head—came up to me saying that Aoshi like me! Aoshi is so strong, athletic, quiet, smart..." Misao was now cupping her cheeks with her eyes clothed and was complete lost to the world around her.

Kaoru sweet dropped. "Well that's great Misao I'm really happy for you!" Kaoru really was very happy for her best friend but couldn't help but feel a bit envois of her sense she had someone that liked—maybe even loved—her and here Kaoru was in her third year of high school and signal. She Kaoru's had many guys ask her out and some even said that they loved her, but none of it sounded censer. It was all guy love—you know when a guy says that he loves a girl but he really doesn't he's just saying it to get in her good graces and the girl knows that he's lying but all she want to do is her it over and over again—well that's what it all seemed like to Kaoru. Just another trick to get her to go out with him. :sigh:

"Thanks!" Misao turned to her gave her a big hug. "Hey I know! How about after kendo practice we go to the mall and celebrate!" Kaoru never missed kendo. It was her favorite class! Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and Kaoru were the best in the class out of thirty. Sano had been Kaoru's best friend sense first grade. He would help her when the mean boys would pick on her(AN: You know how boys pick on the girls that they like for seemingly no reason what so ever grr). Sano was like an older brother even if it was only by a couple of months.

"Sure. Why not? Sounds like fun. I got paid at my job yesterday and I hear that the new comic party is out so lets go by the book store first ok?"

"Yeah sure thing I need to see if the new hot gimmick is out let anyway!" Misao said still very perky.

"All right then it's settled. We'll go to the mall after kendo!" Kaoru was now a little perkier no doubt that it was Misao's perkiness rubbing off on her. Misao had a tendency to do just that at times. They both got up off of the comfortable grass and started walking to were the gym was located.

Kendo was over before they knew it. It was always like that. Right as you got real warmed up and into it, it was over. So off Misao and Kaoru went to the mall. The trip was a good thirty minutes by car and the whole ride there was spent be Misao describing how cute Aoshi was.

Once there, they headed to the book store just as promised and bought the two books that they were looking for. They were having a really good time because well the mall is always fun when you go with a friend, but like every good mall there's always some weird guy there to watch and sometimes follow a girl around. This one though was extra creepy. He obviously didn't know who Kaoru was other wise he wouldn't have been following her around. It just happened to be his bad luck. He had long red hair and a cross shaped scare on his left cheek. He followed Misao and Kaoru the whole time and took pictures of Kaoru in different out fits. Kaoru would have been flattered seeing as such a cute men was taking a picture of her. Probable just because he thought that she was very pretty. However this has just gone to far. Kaoru had just turned eighteen two months ago and this guy had to be at least twenty-four. What he was doing was after taking a picture he also would look at us—as if we were a paper that had a bunch of information that he would need on a test—and then write things down in his note pad. He would do this if he saw us make a pose in a trendy out fit.

'All right this is getting pretty wired!' Kaoru thought to her self as they had walked out of the out-lit store Misao and her had entered earlier and were now headed to get something quick to drink.

Misao and Kaoru were about to leave when that guy had pulled the last straw by following them into a coffee shop. Kaoru had turned around so fast to look at the men that it caused the shocked men to not realize where it was that he was backing up and tripped over some ladies purse--that had been sat on the ground--and fell head first into Kaoru's chest! The red head pulled his head back and slowly tried to back away with obvious embarrassment.

Handing Misao my purse and setting down my bags. I turned and started walking toured this man, my face beat red from embarrassment and from anger. His face was also really red as his hair. With his long red hair put in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, that manly cross-shaped scare on his left cheek, deep blue-ish purple eyes and lean figure, if you ask Kaoru he looked down right yummy. Except Kaoru didn't care at the moment, he was still going to get it from her. What did he expect after following her around taking pictures writing god knows what about her down, and then landing face first into Kaoru's breast? Did he think that she would say 'Oh my! Are you all right sir' and after helping him start giggling and leave?!

"OK pretty boy, now you've done it." Kaoru said through clenched teeth and popping her knuckles. Kaoru pulled her fist back gathering her strength and gave him a good punch in the face. He fell over from the force of it.

The red head was sitting up on the ground groaning and cupping his sore cheek. "Ouch! Let me explain! I know you probably think that I'm just a sick per—"He was cut short when a security guard came and asked

"Excuse me ladies but is this man bothering you two?"

"Yes. He's been following us around for three hours and he just practically groped me!" Kaoru complained.

"Thank you ma'am. Sir please come with me." The security guard finished

"OK but take this and give me a call if you want some answers. My name is Kenshin Himura." He handed me a business card that had a magazine company name on it. I looked up to ask a question but they were gone. I went to ask Misao were they went but she was to busy buying two cappuccinos.

END of chapter one.

Authors note: Sorry about this story not being here for some time...somebody was looking up pg-13 or something and when they saw the word 'ass' in my summary the freaked and reported me because it was not rated 'g'...--()...to the person that reported me: That's why it's rated pg-13 but just for you I'll bump it up to pg-15. If you can't handle cuss words then don't read pg-13! Ok I'm done bitching. The next chapter will be out VERY shortly either in 'switching places' or in this story. And to all of you who are just now reading this story I used to have I think 4 reviews for this story believe it or not! So lets try to get that number back up please by reviewing.

Kimi-chan


	2. The past present and the future

Chapter 2 The past the present and the future.

"Hey, Misao did you see which way that security officer took the red-headed-perv?"

"Nu-uh! I knew that you would kick his butt and that everything would be fine so I went to go get us some delicious frozen caramel cappuccino's! Here's yours!"

Kaoru took the offered drink gladly. She love this type of drink it was sweet and creamy at the same time. She stuck the card into a comic book to use as a book make later. "Yah, well I almost felt bad for the red head. He didn't try to block, dodge, or even fight back. I could tell from his Ki that he was a good fighter so why didn't he fight back I wonder." Kaoru was an experienced fighter and proud to say one of the best in her school the only one that could beet her was Aoshi and that was no surprise he was very fast and very well built.

"Well maybe he gave you the girl handy cap." Misao suggested. The suggestion was not all that welcoming in Kaoru's eyes. Being given the girl handy cap was one of the things that she hated the most! When a person (mainly men) gave someone the girl handy cap it meant that they were feeling sorry for them and that they felt they were to good for them to fight so they had to level the playing field. 'That basterd! How dare he assume that! He doesn't even know me!'

"Who the hell does he think that he is giving me the girl-handy cap!! Why I ought to show that red-headed-horn-dog just who he was messing with!"

"Don't worry about it there's a good chance that you may never see one another ever again so why worry?" Misao was right. What were the odds that she'd ever see him again anyway? Unless she chose to call up the number on the back off the card that he had handed her. To cheer Kaoru up Misao suggested that they go to her house to spend the night and have pocky Kaoru of course had no objections to this.

"Alright" Kaoru said picking up her stuffed bags and sticking the card into one of her new comics then headed for the door. "By the way how did you know I would beet him?"

She looked at Kaoru with one of her do-you-even-have-to-ask-looks then replied, "Oh give me a brake Kaoru! I've known you for a couple of years now and know your morning schedule. Every morning you get up around 5:00 and do stretches for and hour doing 40 push-ups and five full minutes doing sit-ups (which is really hard if you count real seconds) and you also jog around your block two or three times and once you get a good shower in you head to school with an apple in your hand to eat on the way. And as if you weren't strong enough with that and kendo you also have a really unforgiving temper when it comes to this sorta stuff."

Kaoru just shrugged. Well cant arguer about that. "OK well besides the fact that I now know about a stalker :looks to Misao then goes back to talking: we've got what we need now lets stop by my place before we go to your place."

"Sure! My dad is still working over seas right now so we have the house all to our self's again, well except for Granps but you know how he is."

Something that Both Misao and Kaoru have shared over the years is one thing. They've both lost two parents. Kaoru lost her dad first. When her mother was younger she and her boyfriend were living together but when the guy found out that Kaoru's mother was pregnant—his or not—he hit the rode never to be seen by Kaoru. When Kaoru was near the age of thirteen her mother was in a car accident and died. Kaoru was the only living relative at the time and wouldn't receive any of her mother's money until she was eighteen. So she was put into a foster home of a lovely couple but things weren't all as they seemed (AN: I'll explain in later chapters). After Kaoru moved out of that house she moved into an apartment at the age of sixteen. She didn't care is it was legal or not but she needed to get out of that house besides she was almost 18 anyhow right?

In Misao's case Her mother died in childbirth and her father died in the army. Her grandpa took up taking care of her and letting her live in his mansion. Misao didn't want to be a burden by living with him but sense she was not let old enough to move out on her own and sense her grandpa had heard of what the foster parents that Kaoru was living with had done he had insisted that she move in with him. After her grandpa had learned of what was going on in that foster home he help Kaoru to move out and had wanted her to move in with them but because Kaoru was not let willing to move in with them he felt the least that he cold do was help with some of the coast expenses but even then Kaoru had turned down the job that he offered.

To them loosing their parents was something that they felt that they had in common so they could rely on one another if ever they needed help.

Kaoru lived in apartment room 252; section C. The apartment itself had one bedroom one bathroom and a kitchen was connected to a small living room, which had a beautiful balcony, which was one of the things that had made choosing this apartment easy. The living room had a mall desk with an old computer sitting on it. Most of the stuff that she had was from what she could get with her meager paycheck and some stuff--like the patio chairs and plants and the furnished kitchen—were left behind from the previous owners of the room.

After sliding the key in and unlocking the door Kaoru went in set down her school bag and went to her room to get packed. She had to be ready for work tomorrow at 2:30pm so she packed her uniform incase she needed to go straight to work after spending the night with Misao.

Just as soon as Kaoru was done packing Misao walked up and asked if they were ready to go now. With a nodded they left. They took the bus to where Misao lived because she lived on the edge of town. Misao's gramps was all right. He was sweet and understanding though he was big womanizing old man he was still very kind. In fact he had said that if Kaoru ever needed a job that she could come and work at one of the many dinners he owned. Kaoru was very grateful to his offer but was already working two jobs as it was. She worked from 5-9 every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday at a bookstore and every Saturday and Sunday from 2:30-6:30 at a coffee café. She didn't get paid a lot but she did get paid time and a half on the weekends though so it was ok.

They got off the bus and started to walk to her house. The house Misao lived in was gorgeous! It was a two story with enough bedrooms for twenty guests! Kaoru had known Misao for about eight years now and during the summer they would go to her backyard and go swimming there for hours. It was always fun at Misao's house when they were younger. The walk up the driveway that was about a forth of a mile long uphill so when they reached the front door they were slightly out of breath.

We walked in and started to walk up stares when Misao's grandpa cam in out of the side room to welcome us.

"Hello Misao-chan, Kaoru-chan! How was your trip tip the mall?"

"Hi gramps! It was fun up until we ran into a guy—or I should say until he ran into Kaoru!"

"Oh? Was there any trouble?"

At this point Kaoru felt that she should answer that question. "There was a little trouble but nothing to bad. I took care of him don't worry!" Kaoru was always happier he sense this was like her nirvana. She would come her after the incidents and would always be welcomed with a warm smile.

"What did this punk try anyway?"

"Well I'm sure it was an accident but he trip over some ladies purse and landed on my...umm...uhim" Kaoru decided to cake over some things and leave out some details to hopefully save his life.

"I see and when you said that 'you took care of it' I assume that you gave that perverted man a punch in the face!"

Kaoru and Misao sweat dropped at hearing him call someone a pervert when in fact he might even be a bigger pervert.

"Um yeah I did but then a security officer came by and took him away and that's about all. Anyway I hope that you don't mind me staying the night?"

"That's no problem you know that you're welcome to stay as long as you would like so please make yourself at home!"

"Thank you!" With a small bow Kaoru left with Misao up to her room. When they opened the door Kaoru was welcomed with the sight of black painted walls, white carpet, shear white draperies, a cream-colored bed spread and various other bedroom materials. It wasn't like an angry room but more like a classy room because of all the windows and colorful decorations.

"Kaoru why don't we go down stairs and get a snack later because I can't wait to play the new game I bought! It's Fettle Frame 2! It's supposed to be super scary!"

"Sure I don't mind I loved the first one!"

"Good!" Misao started digging in the bad and pulled out two comic books and a game. She noticed a card hanging out of one of the comic books and decided to take a look at it. "Oh my gosh Kaoru do you know what this is?!"

"...a card...?"

"No you think?! What I'm asking is do you know what's on this card?"

"No why? Is it important? OH! This is the card that that red head gave me."

"Are you kidding!? Of course it's important! This is H.M.C's business card! They produce the best magazines in the country! What was the name of the red head we met today!"

"Hmm I think he said to ask for Kenshin Himura if I called the number on the back so I guess that that's him. And whose is H.M.C? "

Misao's jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh my gosh! This didn't happen! How could this have happened! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!!!!!" Misao was animated and jumping around the room with anime style tears coming down her face.

"There, there. What's the big deal?"

Misao's head turned to Kaoru slowly. "You punched the son of the of the company on the face..."

"I did what...?" Kaoru was in slight shock. 'Holy crap! I hope that he doesn't sue because I have near no money as it is! Wait he gave me his card so maybe I can just apologize and the whole thing will blow over!' Kaoru voiced this to Misao and they agreed that before Kaoru went to work tomorrow she would go to the company and apologize.

'Normally I would just act like it never happened but sense he's got those picture well it makes it more complicated to act like it wasn't me. I hate that he was acting so perverted by following me around and such but after punching him in the face well...I hope that by apologizing it will be enough for him to forget the whole thing.'

End of chapter 2.

Authors note: Ok well here's number two for yah! I know its been like forever sense I've updated but I've just taken my preSAT today and I've been studying sense the 27 and then last week we went to Mexico for fun and well we've had finals to deal with so I never got around to updating. There's no telling when I'll be able to update again but I will not just quit my story so don't loose hope in me!

Special thanks to: horse-crazy-gurl, Drac-frst, Bradybunch4529, The evil witch, gaby, shiro-tanuki, samuraiduck27, and to Angel of loneliness for reviewing for the first time this story was posted and for the second time it was posted! It means the world to me so keep it up and please review again!

By the way am I the only one that feels like there's been a lot of modeling fanfics done lately?

-Kimi-chan


	3. We meet again

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

"Uag…" Kaoru grunted in her sleep as she shifted to her side and opened her eyes to greet the oh-so-wonderful morning. She set up and stretched looking around to see were She had crashed the night before. Looking around She noticed: two bags of chips; a pack of empty soda cans; four boxes of what used to be pocky; and some other discarded food hear and there. Looking up after hearing a particularly evil laugh Kaoru came face to screen with bloody hand prints and a face.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

Misao was up in a heat beet. Looking from the white-eyed-pale-faced-dead-Kaoru to the T.V. She then fell over laughing.

"What the hell is that!" Kaoru asked pointing to the T.V.

"That would be the screen saver for the Faitle Frame game we played last night! We must have fallen asleep and the game just went to a screen saver." Misao explained still laughing at the stupidity of it all.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Luckily for everyone in the house Misao's room was sound proof so they could freak out and scream all they wanted to at the game and no one would hear them.

Kaoru looked at the digital clock on the wall and saw that it was nine o'clock. "Well if I want to go apologize to the red-head—Mt. Himura I mean and still make it to my job on time then I better head out really soon."

Misao looked at her seriously for a moment. She knew the danger that her friend was in for hitting the magazines president's son(AN: Boy howdy that's a mouth full lol) in the face. "Don't worry if Himura wants to sue then we'll help you out all the way!"

"Thank you Misao but let's hope that it doesn't come to that." After a moment of silence was shared Kaoru helped pick up the mess that they made from the previous day. 'Who knew we could make such a mess in one night…it looks like a tornado came through here.' "Um say Misao how's your dad doing?" The truth was that Misao's dad had died in the war many, many years ago but her grandpa just told her that he was over seas to help with the pain. He told Kaoru one night when she brought up Misao's father. He planes on telling her when Misao turns 18, which is in five months. Until then Kaoru swore to keep it a secret.

"Oh well I'm not sure Gramps said that he was fine and that he couldn't write because he was out of paper and there weren't any stores within a 200mile radius or something."

Kaoru sweat dropped. 'Only Misao would believe that.' "Oh is that's to bad." Kaoru said picking up her bad of clothes and the bag of trash they had made last night in her other hand. She truly did feel sorry for her friend. She wished that she could tell Misao about her father but she knew it was not time yet. 'Though how will Misao act when she finds out that I knew about her dad from the get-go? Will she hate me? I hope not but I'll have to worry about it another time cuz' I have a date with a certain red-head to make.' "Well I better head out Misao. I'll take this out and put it in the trash on the way out."

"Oh don't just drop it off in the kitchen when you get an apple and someone will take it out when they get the other trash. Besides I want to hear all about how the talk with Himura goes so call me after words ok!?" Misao was back to her usual perky self. Kaoru smiled and said her good byes to her friend.

Walking down stairs to get to the door Misao's gramps met her as she was leaving. "Leaving so soon? How about a cup of tea?" He motioned with his hands. It seems he to was back to his womanizing self. Kaoru sweat dropped again.

"Um yah I have to get over to H.M.I before work so I'm leaving earlier then planed." Kaoru really didn't think that she had time to explain to him _why _she had to go there and she hoped that he wouldn't ask any more questions. For the longest time Kaoru felt like she could tell him anything. He was like her grandpa in a way as well.

"H.M.I!!!! Your going there!? Why!? Oh it doesn't matter! Are you going to see the president or anyone important?!"

Kaoru was more then a little frightened to answer but she did anyway. "Yes. I'm going there to see the presidents son…why?"

By now he was just as animated, as Misao was a last night when she realized that Kenshin Himura is the one whom Kaoru punched. "I love their magazines! I have every one of them on a monthly subscription! You have to get me an autograph! Here!" He pulled out a magazine with a woman that had long black hair and brown eyes on the cover seemingly out of thin air.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later then." With that said Kaoru walked out of the mansion and off to the train station.

Kaoru bought a subway ticket(AN: Same thing right?) and went to get a small bit to eat before the subway left. Deciding to just get a drink and eat something later Kaoru went to the vending machine and bought a coke.

The train ride was crowded and Kaoru had to bit her tough when she saw a middle age man looking at her a little to closely. 'Remember Kaoru the reason why your on this damn train in the first place.' Kaoru's eye twitched.

Kaoru was thankful when the ride was over and she could get off. Kaoru looked up at the tall building when she arrived. It was huge! 'I wonder why I never noticed it before on my way to work?' The light breeze felt nice against her. It was almost summer so Kaoru was wearing one of her favorite skirts today and a shirt that was skin tight but long enough that if she were to raise her arms over her head then she would still have a few inches of clothe left before her skin shown. It was a Black shirt and a jean shirt that flared out at the bottom. She hoped that she looked all right wearing this in a place like this.

Kaoru walked up the ramp to the front doors. Walking down the halls she noticed all the different photos on the walls and the painting that hung here and there. "Wow." Kaoru was in awe at all the fashionable furniture, paintings, photos, and glass elevators. She had to look at a map to see were she needed to be to find Mr. Himura. 'Wait!' She thought as she got on the elevator and pushed the top floor. 'I never called him what if he's not even here and this trip was for nothing?' The elevator doors closed and started their trip upward. 'Guess I'll have to come back another time then if he's not here. But what am I going to do for another three hours then?' The train ride was only thirty minutes long and work didn't start until 2:30. The doors opened and Kaoru walked off the elevator and toured the reception desk.

"Excuse me mam' but I'm Kamiya Kaoru and I'm here to see Himura Kenshin. Is he in right now?" She looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

"Yes Ms. Kamiya he his although he is in a meeting with his father at the moment but he should be out soon enough. He's been expecting you."

'He has, has he?' "Thank you." Kaoru turned and went to go sit down and wait for him. 'That's wired I don't remember telling him my name? Maybe he heard me talking to Misao. Oh well.'

It wasn't long before she saw a door slam shut and a golden-eyed Kenshin walk out of the room. 'Golden?'

"Mr. Himura the lady—Ms. Kamiya—is here to see you."

'Great time to act.' Kaoru thought putting on a nicer face. Kenshin looked to be doing the same. He turned to her and this time there was only purple in his eyes until he saw what she was wearing they then became a mixture of gold and purple.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a lighter tone then she would have expected after seeing him so agree.

"Yes I am here to apologize to you for yesterdays mishap."

"Oh geez I don't know I mean my face is still swollen from were you hit me." He cupped his check even though his face wasn't swollen at all. "And all that embarrassment I had to endure from being taken by the police." He faked hurt and Kaoru gritted her teeth together to keep from snapping. "Although…"

"Although?"

"Although if you want to except my job offer to become a model for my magazine then I'm sure I could forget the whole thing." He said this in a slightly deeper voice that made Kaoru shiver. He smirked.

End of chapter three

Hello everyone! I'm alive!!!!!!!!!! I JUST got my computer back from my aunts house today and I was finally able to write the third chapter! YAY! I was able to read and leave a small review on my moms lab top but she would have a hart attack if she saw that I write curse words in my stories so I just had to wait to write this chapter. Sorry!

I'm going to update my other story really soon so don't worry I already have a few ideas. How many of you were able to read my authors note about my computer I was able to post about two weeks ago?

I want to write another funny story so I was thinking about writing a sequel to 'Something's gone wrong' and I've ask a few of you who post your email on but so far I haven't gotten a response so I'll just wait.

I changed to third person again because it just feels so wired to write in first person in a fanfic don't you all agree? Btw sorry if my Texan accent comes out in the stories I don't mean for it to but sometimes it happens.

Ok moving on to the reviewers

Special thank you's to: I Hate You/I Love You, cosmiccastway, Jisusaken, horse-crazy-gurl(AN: Of course I love your reviews! - They always make my day so much brighter! Thank you for the happy birthday song!!!!), samuraiduck27, personwithnoname(AN: Thank you I don't think that anyone has ever written update 30 times before!:))

Thank you all so much! Please leave me a review when your finished reading this story! Thank you again!

Kimi-chan-


	4. Modeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 4: Modeling?

"Become your model?" Kaoru asked to make sure that she heard right.

"Yes."

Kaoru was dumb founded for a moment. No one had ever asked her to do that before…well not in a good way anyway. "What kind of modeling are we taking about here Red?" Kaoru eyed him curiously to see if he was dumb enough to suggest what she thought he meant.

'Red? That's new.' Kenshin thought to himself. "Modeling as in wearing a new line of clothes and posing for the camera. Why? What kind of modeling did you think I was talking about?" He smirked when he saw her face heat up first from embarrassment and then to anger. 'Hm she certainly has fast mood swings.'

'Grr.' Kaoru wasn't in the mood for his smart-ass remarks. "Nothing. Though I can't take you up on the offer because I already have a job—"

"Where at the coffee shop? Or maybe it was the bookstore? Either way do you really think that you'll be able to get by on that meager salary for much longer when I sue you for public humiliation?"

"You son of a bitch!" Kaoru yelled at him. She liked her jobs! She had made a personal friend with each of the managers that worked there. "Those are damn good jobs and while I don't make a whole lot of money it's enough to get by and if you ruin that for me I swear…"

"You swear what?" He mocked her though he felt at the same time that he was honestly curious to see what she said. He had seen some of her strength the other day and was surprised by her strength. It of course didn't hurt for more then a moment but he had never meet a woman that could first not fall victim to his good looks and second be able to catch him off guard using her good looks and actually nail him in the face causing him to loose his balance once again by that wretched purse making him fall on the ground.

"Your ass will be mine." Kaoru threatened threw clenched teeth. It still amazed Kaoru that his looks could mean squat when he mad her made. And yes he was exceptionally good looking today with his hair put up into a high pony tail and a and form fitting shirt that showed off his muscles but it would be a cold day in hell before she admitted that to him! Plus she was still pissed at the realization of him giving her a girl-handy cap that day in the mall.

"Is that so?" He wasn't threatened by her in the least though he wasn't feeling particularly interested in arguing with her anymore considering he just had one with his father so he offered a compromise. "Well I see that you obviously need time to think about a career change. I'll give you a day to think about it and then if you still refuse then I'll see you in court." With that said he went to the elevator and left a fuming Kaoru behind. Just as the doors were closing he saw her give him the finger and he though he heard her call him an 'Ass swipe'. He chuckled. 'This should be fun. She's got spunk and that's just what the magazine needs.'

"GRRR! The nerve of that man! GAW!" Kaoru kicked a rock in front of her to hopefully release some anger but to no avail. She was still ticked off that Kenshin had the nerve to assault her yesterday at the, give her the girl-handy-cap and then after she apologized to him for loosing her temper he acts as though _he's _the victim! Threatening to sue her for 'public humiliation'!

"OW! Hey what it little missy you hit me with that rock!" Kaoru looked up to see Sano—a boy in her class—rubbing his head where the rock must have hit him.

"Oh Sano! I didn't see you there sorry!" Kaoru felt bad for hitting him on accident. After all he was one of her best friends in school though they've never met up after school like this before.

"Aw it's alright just watch it next time. So why are you so mad little missy?"

'Hmpf. So he noticed huh?' "Nothing I'm fine." Kaoru made to walk away when he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. A spark went off in Kaoru's head as a moment of panic triggered by fear flared and the thought of someone grabbing at her so with only fear behind her motives Kaoru grabbed his arm and hurled him over her left shoulder to the ground. After a moment Kaoru relieved what she had just done. Looking around she noticed a few people gawking at her. Turning back to Sano she said, "Woops sorry Sano are you ok?" hoping that he would spare her the questions but knowing that he would not.

"Damn little missy…" Sano got up grumbling and rubbing his backside. "Whadya' do that for?"

"I'm so sorry Sano but uh…I really have to go now!" Before he could protest she had already ran out of sight. After staring at where she had been for a moment he turned and left with a shrug deciding that he would have to ask her another time. Unknown to him that amused eyes had been watching.

Kenshin's POV

'Hmmm it seems she's a bit jumpy at physical contact.' Kenshin had been watching the whole interaction between the two golden eye's sparking when Sano reached out and took hold of Kaoru's arm but relieved to see her through this 'Sano' over her shoulder. 'What could have made her so un easy about that simple touch?' He hadn't seen her like that with her friend the other day at the mall. 'Has she been…' He growled to himself at the thought. Silently walking away to find his soon-to-be-model. He wasn't sure why he was fallowing after her but he felt as though the raven haired beauty needed someone—anyone—at the moment and he'd be damned if he let that someone be the anyone other then him. For he to knew sorrow and he hated having no one there for him and though he wouldn't tell her anything about his past, he would still be there if nothing else.

Kaoru's POV

'I've got to learn to keep myself under control when that kind of thing happens.' Kaoru slowed down to a stop from her run. She was now behind the building that she worked at. That little incident back with Sano—even if it wasn't meant to happen—still brought back painful memories. Kaoru hugged herself as she started to shake and leaned back against the wall. She still had half an hour till work started so she would try to get her emotions under control by the time work started. She took a few deep breaths to try and push back the pain filed memories unfortunate they would come without even being invited into her mind.

"_Come her you wench!"_

"_No! Stop! Go away!"_

Kaoru cringed uncontrollable grabbing her ears and sinking to the ground.

"You want to please your future husband don't you!? Well get over here and I'll show you how!"

"_No I don't! Go away! Leave me ago!"_

The angry voices kept yelling crudely at Kaoru. A few tears streamed down Kaoru's face. Suddenly someone touched her forehead and she pulled back so hard that she hit her head onto the wall although she barely felt the pain and suddenly she was no longer facing reality.

"No! Stop! Go away!" Kaoru yelled wildly swinging at the person who _she_ was seeing and not the one that was actually there.

"Kaoru!" He grasped her wrist as she swung at him with her fist. He looked into her normally blue crystal eyes only to find them not looking at him but at something that was not there but was obviously still real enough for her.

In the back of her mind Kaoru felt someone grab at her wrists, panic sinking in further into her system. "No! Let go! Let go father!"

He froze. 'Her father? So I had been right earlier but what do I do now? If I slap her back into reality then it might do her more harm then good at this point.' So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into a fierce protective, embrace. Holding her until he no longer had the strength to hold onto her frail frame.

At first Kaoru felt the warmth. Then after a while reality started to come back into view. Slowly but surely Kaoru finally registered her surroundings. Along with the one holding her. Kaoru stayed in his precious embrace a bit longer eventually relaxing and speaking. "Kenshin? Is that you?"

Kenshin didn't pull back even as he spoke, "Yes Kaoru it is. What just happened? What did you just see? And what the fuck did your father do to you?"

End Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello! I know this is short but I just wanted to leave a small cliff along with getting this out sooner then last time!;) So what do you all think? I decided that I wanted to add a bit of the arrogant Battousai into Kenshin's normally sweet attitude. Thank you to the only two people who left me a review in the last chapter: horse-crazy-gurl and Jisusaken thank you I love you guys so much! And even if you're the only to readers I ever get then I'll finish this story just for you two!-

Kimi-chan


	5. The Pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

AN: HELLOOOOOO OUT THERE!!!! Yes I'm sorry though it was a rough year, however I'm back! And yes I know I made Kaoru's dad a bad guy…sorry, but they say that like 90 of sexual related offensives are made by someone the person knew. Just so you know there is a lot of cursing in this story and well I don't feel right to say them but it's necessary only to emphasize Kaoru's jaded personality. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and if anyone out there knows how to get a page break to show up on the story please let me know.

Previously_: In the back of her mind Kaoru felt someone grab at her wrists, panic sinking in further into her system. "No! Let go! Let go father!"_

_He froze. 'Her father? So I had been right earlier but what do I do now? If I slap her back into reality then it might do her more harm then good at this point.' So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into a fierce protective, embrace. Holding her until he no longer had the strength to hold onto her frail frame._

_At first Kaoru felt the warmth. Then after a while reality started to come back into view. Slowly but surely Kaoru finally registered her surroundings. Along with the one holding her. Kaoru stayed in his precious embrace a bit longer eventually relaxing and speaking. "Kenshin? Is that you?"_

_Kenshin didn't pull back even as he spoke, "Yes Kaoru it is. What just happened? What did you just see? And what the fuck did your father do to you?"_

Chapter 5: The Pairing

Kaoru's POV

Looking down, Kaoru fumbled with what to say. "I…uh..." Feeling tense Kaoru tried hard to move out from under his painfully strong grip. Wincing slightly at the pain as he only tightened his grip.

"Kaoru." Kenshin said as if to warn her that he was still waiting for an answer. He felt her try and move out from under his grip, which only made his hold on her tighten.

Anger consumed her as she thought to herself, _'Why the hell should I have to tell him! Was he not the same jerk that was just an hour ago threatening me with a law suit and trying to ruin what I've fought to hard for!?' _She quickly shot her eyes up to his with all the anger roaring to life like a tiger that had just been provoked. "None of your Goddamn business! Now get out of my way!"

Feeling too angry and consumed with furry he was about to retort when he heard the door open to reveal a young boy standing and looking directly at the two of them.

"Hey Ugly hurry up we're really busy today and your shift started ten minutes ago!"

Kenshin once again turned his attention back to Kaoru and huskily breathed the words "To be continued" into her ears before he left her leaning against the wall then rounding the corner never turning back.

"You alright Ugly?" The young boy asked, genuinely concerned.

Kaoru still glaring at where the aggravating man had left finally focused her attention onto the young man. "Yeah sorry I'm late Yahico-chan." With that said she pushed herself off the wall and went into the building, leaving behind a fuming Yahico behind.

"Stop calling me that you old hag!"

Hitting him once in the head she went to the back room and grabbed an apron and heading toward the register to start taking orders. Yahico spoke true, there was a lot of people here today. _'Oh well that just means more tips.'_ She thought to herself, tying in vain to make the day better.

Kaoru remembered the first couple of times she went to work here, remembered the horrible experiences. The day had started out fine enough, the register wasn't to hard to operate and she could clean no problem and remembering people and there names along with their 'usual' had come with time and even the ingredients in the drinks had been easy enough once you understood the basics of coffee but the one thing that she couldn't stand to do was make the shots for the lattés and such. No, that was a horrid, wretched job. The idea of having to deal with it fifty times a day was enough for Kaoru to want to quit right then and there.

Looking back to the espresso machine as she gave two more orders to the back Kaoru gave a mental shudder. There was the awful contraption that had caused her so much trouble and embarrassment. Glaring at the thing Kaoru quickly changed her facial expression back to a happy and cheerful one as she turned to face the next customer. Yes that thing had caused her many problems. Anytime she turned it on it would start to spill over the handle that contained the ground up coffee beans in it and then fall straight down, knocking the shot container onto the floor, spreading the coffee ground everywhere and making lots of racket as last but not the least the handle fell to the floor and scared everyone in the room.

Her boss had told her to pack it down firmly into the handle, and one co-worker had told her to lightly pack it, another had told her to not use the left side but to use the right side, while another told her just the opposite and finally she was told by one of the other managers that she simply had to tighten it more before starting it but it didn't matter because it seemed to her that the machine and her just weren't going to be getting along. Sighing, she had to stop thinking about this, _'I'm starting to brood.'_

Looking to the door she seemed to come to life as she realized that she needed to work fast if she wanted that long line out the door to shorten any time soon. Looking back she had to really work hard to keep the smile on her face when she saw who was next in line, "Hello Mr. Sait. The usual?" _'Uhg, not this guy again!'_ Still smiling as she pulled out another pen to take his order with.

Leaning forward and looking at the menu he seemed to consider this for a second before looking back to Kaoru and flashing a coy smile. "What would you say _taste_ the best?" He let the question fall from his tight mouth and seemed to not really care as much for the answer as much as just talking to Kaoru.

"Oh well everything's good you know that." Smiling a little to try and make him hurry, seeing that the other twenty or so customers really didn't care much for his chit-chat.

Frowning when he saw her looking at the others instead of at him he started to glare a little until he saw her attention focus back on himself, smiling at the thought of her eyes looking to him now he then understood that she was waiting for his reply. "Just the usual then, and maybe a date?" He just knew that she would blush a little and then start to stammer a bit and then melt in his hand when he was suddenly thrown off guard by her response.

"That will be $3.78 for the vanilla latté." She saw him frown a little before he handed her his visa card. "Thank you it will be out in just a bit." Hoping that was the end of it she turned her attention to the lady behind him.

"We can talk about this later I suppose my dear." He bit out before stepping aside to sit for his drink.

Grateful that he finally moved away Kaoru turned her attention to the women and continued to take the orders. The man could be such a pain sometimes! This wasn't the first time or the second that he had bugged her. He was a tall muscular man with long fine blond hair that he kept in a loose high pony tail with several strands falling to frame his long face and sharp chin; his thin glasses did not keep his sharp blue eyes hidden in anyway. His European looks would make any girl die to go out with him, anyone that is except Kaoru. She didn't mind his friendly attitude towards her in truth he seemed to have something good in his heart, but what she did mind was the looks that he would give her when he thought that she wasn't looking. That and his I'm-hot-so-everyone-around-me-can-just-piss-off-it-they-don't-like-me attitude he seemed to flaunt around. _'Hmm reminds me of someone else I know…'_

Kenshin's POV

"Pff! Stupid girl thinks she's won something!" Walking down the street where Kaoru's coffee shop was on, he mentally cursed not only her, but that infernal boy who came at a most unwelcomed time. Not really looking at anything particular, Kenshin didn't notice when he bumped into a tall man. "Umf! Get out of my way!" Looking up, he was surprised and angered to see the familiar blonde.

"Well, well! If it isn't Mr. Himura?!" Smiling cheerfully, he placed his hands behind his head when he continued to speak, "What brings you to this area? Your dad's company is north of here, and even further north is the dump yard. I can't even imagine why you would be anywhere else!"

"Watch how you speak to me! If it wasn't for my dad thinking there was some potential with you, I'd have thrown you out on your ass a long time ago." Gold eyes glared into eyes of ice.

Smirking, he replied, "Oh don't be like that Himura! Jealously doesn't suit you! If it makes you feel any better, I've found someone else to play with."

Scoffing, "And who might that be?" He asked not really caring.

"You'll see soon enough. I'd like to do a few shoots with her if you know what I mean? heh…"

"Oh, what a lucky woman," Kenshin replied sarcastically.

Grinning to himself at the thought, he began to walk to the coffee shop, raising his hand in a manner that said bye. Kenshin too took his leave. Seeing as how he needed to talk to his dad about Kaoru and seeing when her first photo shoot would be. Walking back in the direction of the company, he took a left at the end of the street.

Kaoru's POV

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru gathered herself and collected her thoughts for what she had to do. She knew that she was going to have to go work for him. Knocking on the door of the manager's office, Kaoru waited patiently outside. After a few seconds the door opened and Kaoru took in her managers' appearance. She looked tired and stressed. '_Great_' Kaoru thought to herself.

"Yes?"

Then realizing that she was just staring, she began the dreaded conversation, "I have to quit."

"What!? Why!?" The manager seemed thoroughly shocked.

"Well, I'm kind of being forced to really. You see, I'm being made to take another job as a model."

"Oh I see. Well that's a big change. So your last day is two weeks from now?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, but this is something that requires me to leave after today. I'm really sorry." And she really was! She enjoyed working here, and this would be very inconvenient--seeing as how the work schedule had her name on it at least three more times this week.

"Oh, ok. Well then… We'll work it out and I hope that this change works out well for you!"

"Thank you." With this said, Kaoru took her leave. Going to the back, Kaoru pulled out the card that Kenshin had given her and pulled out her cell phone. She called the number on the back.

_Ring…..ring……_ "Hello?"

"I'll do it."

Kenshin's POV

He smiled evilly to himself at these words, "Good. I'll call you when I find out your first shoot." With that, he hung up.

"She's in." He turned around and looked up at his dad. He was in the process of showing his dad the photos of her when she had called. "So what do you think of her?"

Looking over the photos, he smiled. _'It would appear that my son has finally found someone. I'll have to see how he will react when I put her with Mr. Sait._' "I believe I have just the shoot for her. Have her ready to come down tomorrow morning for some practice shots to see what she can do in front of the camera."

End chapter five.

So please tell me what you think! I have some ideas for the next chapter but I tend to update sooner with more feed back with what you the readers would like to see happen!

Special thanks to:

Babyboo294: Yes well it should only freak you out more later! So please keep reading!

Serphtears: Thank you! Sorry it took so long to update maybe the next one will only take a month(though when I say that I feel restricted and tend to take longer so we'll say I'll update sooner than the last time lol).

tkdl: Well it wasn't soon but it was updated! ;)

albaloo: Thank you for the encouragement!

MuSiCaDdIcT RYE: Well trust me there's more coming!

Nilnil: I don't want to give it away just yet but you may see her soon enough. And Kenshin is mostly Battosai right now.

Jisusaken: Yes I agree Battosai is way hotter than regular Kenshin! I too have always had a thing for bad boys!

half-breed-demon-fox: thank you! The next chapter will be up sooner I promise!

Hard Day's Knight: sorry but I can't reveal that JUST yet. Thank you for your support!

CREDITS TO MY BOYFRIEND FOR EDITING!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!!

Previously:

_Ring…..ring……__ "Hello?"_

"_I'll do it."_

_Kenshin's POV_

_He smiled evilly to himself at these words, "Good. I'll call you when I find out your first shoot." With that, he hung up._

Chapter 6: Winter Sword

Two pairs of eyes bore into the back of Kaoru's head as she tried to casually untie her shoes. Misao and Gramps hadn't stopped staring at her since she walked in. 'I swear it's like I hold the answer to everlasting life! I guess I better ask, they seem about ready to pop.' "What is it you guys?" Kaoru had asked just in time it would seem, another minute from holding their breath and they may have died. 'They sure do pick the weirdest times to be polite.'

"Well!?" Both had screamed in union.

Giving them a slight grin with a perplexed look on her face, Kaoru asked, "Well what?"

Misao and her Grandpa looked at one another deciding who should go first, Misao pulled through first this time. "Well do you work for H.I.M. now?"

"Hmm, well yes I suppose I do now. I haven't signed my contract or anything as of yet, but I was told that I would be contacted when I was to come do that stuff." Kaoru had finished with her shoes and was walking back to the living room where they could sit comfortably on the leather couches and speak.

Misao jumped in the air and was suddenly very grateful for high roofs because if it had been like so many other Japanese houses around, she may have hit the ceiling with that type of energy. "Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait to see your first photo shots!" Sitting down now, she asked, "So do you know how you're going to stand? And what type of poses you're going to give? Or how you're gonna walk!?"

Confusion hit Kaoru. 'Why would I need to worry about that?' "No?? Don't you just walk in, stand next to some mindless bimbo and they take a picture?" I mean, it can't be that hard.

Misao stared at her is in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

Giving Misao a perplexed look, she answered, "No, why?"

"Look Kaoru, modeling is very serious business. People normally work their whole lives to be giving the opportunity that you have been given. People have to be skinny, which you naturally are. They have to be able to place themselves in sometimes dangerous positions and in one photo, they have to be able to place the viewer in another world. When people look at a picture, they are brought to another world that surrounds the model." Kaoru still didn't seem to get it, so Misao excused herself for a moment and when she returned, she had a hand-full of magazines. "Look." Misao spread the magazines across the table and began to open one. "You see this model? Well, she is with H.I.M. and it took her three years to even land a spot like this one. See how she is standing? Her legs make it look as though she is about to take flight while her hair is swirling around her body and her make-up makes her look like she is an anime character in a mysterious universe. YOU have to be able to do this!"

Slowly, Kaorus face started to ashen. The more pictures Misao showed her, the sicker Kaoru began to feel. After the forth magazine, Kaoru was lying down on the sofa staring off into space. "I had no idea. I thought that they were all just bunch of mindless whores."

Closing another magazine, Misao looked over to her near dead friend, "Well it's quite the opposite really. They are more like the geisha back in the day. They sell their art and talents, not their bodies. Some chick in a porno flick might have a great body, but would never be as high class as a model in a H.I.M. magazine. So you see, you have quite an opportunity here!"

Kaoru began to sit up. "I don't even know where to begin." Eyes focusing in on Misao and Gramps, she began to feel like crying. 'I don't have a clue on how to do this! I'm just gonna make a fool of myself!'

"Don't worry, we can help! Now get up and walk straight down this path." Misao pointed to the long out stretched hall way near where they were sitting. "Walk like you would down a run way….ok…keep your head up, make sure your chin is parallel to the ground…shoulders back like your strutting…and without looking down at the ground, make sure your feet are going straight, one right in front of the other, like you're walking on a beam." CRASH!! Misao looked up, opening one eye at first to see a swirly, teary-eyed Kaoru on the ground. "This could be a long night…Gramps can you go get some books and high heels that will be a size smaller then what Kaoru normally wears. We have a lot to work on."

-The next day-

Ring…….Ring……Ring…..

"Hello?" Kaoru wasn't even sure she was really on the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Kamiya? Mr. Himura has assigned me to make sure that you arrive here for your first photo shoot. Are you in the area?"

This woke Kaoru up from the dead, "Um yeah… I'm about three miles from the building. Why? Is it today?"

"Why, yes it is Ms. Kamiya. Is it possible for you to run here now?"

"Um yeah, I'll take the bus."

"No, I mean can you run here? Literally. The photo is for the new 'Winter Moon' sword collection and we will be needing you to look like you've been practicing with it for a couple of hours. Are you by chance familiar with how to use a sword?"

"Yes ma'am, I am the top of my kendo class in high school."

"Great! Well, we will be needing you in ten minutes." With that said, she hung up the phone.

Hitting the pillow, Kaoru started to relax. Her eyes snapped open and she flung her head up while grabbing her hair, "Ten minutes!!" Scrambling to get her clothes on, she staggered down the hall with one foot in her jeans and a rubber band in her mouth. She tried in vain not to stumble down the stairs. The crash woke everyone up and Misao looked over the railing to see Kaoru recover and run out the door.

"So, you're having her do a photo with our new line of swords? You do realize that she has never done this before right?"

Hiko just stared at his idiot son, "Of course! You said that she had talent right? So I want to see just what she can do when thrown into this so quickly. Tae said that she has some skill with a sword. So I should be able to throw her in there without too much coaching. Plus, I never planned on actually publishing the photos we will get today; it's just to see what she's got. If you're so concerned, then why don't you go down and supervise her?"

Kenshin was furious. 'Why would I be worried about that tom boy?' He just glared at Hiko and walked away. By the time Kenshin realized where he was heading, he had already gone down four floors and was now on the tenth floor where Kaoru was supposed to be taking her photo shoots. 'Well? Where is she?' He began to growl in annoyance when the thought struck him that maybe she doesn't know which floor to be on. 'She hasn't ever worked here so maybe I should go down to the first floor and see if she's there.'

Taking the elevator down, he began to feel anxious. Who would she be paired with?

Huff….huff…"Where is it!" Kaoru was getting frustrated. She began to search for the nearest receptionist. Finding one that seemed too young to even be working there, she fidgeted from foot to foot before deciding to ask. "Um, hi! I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I am supposed to be getting some pictures taken right now, but you see I'm not sure which floor it would be on. Can you help me?"

The young girl blushed and quickly typed something on the computer before speaking, "Y-yes, you are supposed to be on floor ten right now."

'TEN!?' "Okay thank you!" With that, Kaoru ran up the stairs knowing that if she took the elevator that it might take longer than just running up the dang stairs. Kaoru didn't mind a physical work out. In fact she normally ran quite a bit, but that was normally after a good warm up. While running up the first flight of stairs she heard a ding. 'Guess I could have taken the elevator. Oh well.'

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked to the front doors and looked through the glass to see if the girl was on her way. Seeing nothing, he walked back to the front desk. "Hey Ms. Tsubame. Did a Kaoru Kamiya come through those doors?"

Shocked at the coincidence, she nodded, "Yes, you just missed her. I sent her to floor ten."

Groaning and rolling his eyes, he thanked her and went on to make sure that she found the right place. 'I mean, my reputation is on the line. Right?'

Huffing and puffing, Kaoru finally made it to the tenth floor. Pushing the door open, she looked around. There were a lot of people walking around and making posses. Many others lounging around or getting their hair worked on. "Now what?"

"Little Missy?" Upon hearing her familiar nick name, she quickly spun around and was met with an even more familiar pair of brown eyes. There was a ding in the background that went unnoticed.

"SANO!" So relieved to see someone she actually knew, she jumped on him and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?" She gave him a brilliant smile.

Sano looked puzzled, "Me? I work here. You didn't know? Haven't you seen my lovely face on some of H.I.M. magazines?"

Before Kaoru could give the obvious answer of no, she was roughly pulled back and landed against something hard, yet soft.

"Well, if Kaoru keeps wasting our time, she will be out of a job before you are." Golden eyes locked with light brown ones. Kenshin was seething with anger. First he goes out of his way to try and help her find where she is supposed to be upon realizing that he just missed her, then when he steps out of the elevator, he finds Kaoru all over the same guy as the other day!

Laughing nervously, Sano put a hand behind his head, "Relax man, we just ran into each other. Hey Missy, I'll catch ya later!" He gave a wink to Kaoru and left. A light blush was pasted on her cheeks from 

the wink, but was just as quickly removed and instead an angry glare made its way to her face. She turned her eyes to Kenshin's.

Anger overtook Kaoru, but before she had a chance to speak, Kenshin was already pulling her along to an isolated area near the back and shoving her forward. "Hey wait a minute!"

"No time. You are late. Tae!" A lady slightly taller than Kaoru, makes her way over holding some clothes. "Would you get her dressed and ready as soon as possible?" The lady named Tae nodded and indicated for Kaoru to quickly follow her.

Once in the changing room, Tae handed Kaoru the clothes she would be wearing, "Here this is a gi and here is the hakama. The photos will be taken quickly so be ready. They want a fierce look to help sell the new brand of swords. We spoke on the phone earlier and you said you have used a sword before right?"

'Oh, so this is the lady!' "Well, yes and no. I have been taught Kendo, but we use bokken and not real swords. The main difference for this photo would only be the weight. So it should be fine." Suddenly the pressure of the picture started to weigh down her confidence and she was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"Don't be nervous. Act as though the camera isn't there. Imagine that you are about to fight with someone you greatly dislike. Let the anger shine through your eyes as the picture is being taken. Now quickly run over and stand near the red line on the ground! That is where you will be posing!" With that said, Tae pushed Kaoru out into the room where a camera man handed her the sword and started to mess with her hair a bit. 'Be mad huh? Great, I can't think of anyone to be mad at!'

The camera man began to talk after moving away from Kaoru and back to the camera, "Now I'm told that you know a bit about sword play, so give me a couple of poses and don't worry if some aren't good. I only need one!"

'Who to be mad at….who—' When she looked up, she saw Kenshin staring at her from across the room. 'It _was_ his entire fault to begin with.' Unsheathing the sword and crouching into a low position, she began the defensive stance, sword aimed at Kenshin. 'Too easy.' Grinning with an evil glint in her eye, she began to imagine that she was fighting with him. Now that she had her anger back, forgetting the camera was easy. Kaoru began performing some complicated moves as though she was really fighting with a difficult opponent. Before she realized it, she had begun to work up a sweat.

"Okay, we have enough! Thank you Ms. Kamiya. You may change back into your regular clothes now." With this said, he held out his hand for the sword, which she gave back a little reluctantly.

'Hmm… that wasn't so bad. I wonder how they turned out.' Before heading back to the changing room, she gave Kenshin on last death glare. He, in turn, just stared back with no emotion on his face before he too walked out.

"Ms. Kaoru?" Kaoru looked away from Kenshin to see Tae standing before her. "Before you get changed I would like to introduce you to your new partner. Here at H.I.M. we have partners assigned to each 

person for couple shots." Kenshin froze where he was standing and turned his head just slightly; curious as to whom Hiko had put her with. "If you would, follow me please."

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was following close behind her, but she ignored him. It didn't take long before Tae asked for her to wait while she retrieved her partner from the other room.

"Don't you have better things to do other than following me around? Or are you that lonely?" Kaoru didn't bother to sensor her anger for him.

Growling, he retorted, "It just so happens that I am a little curious about who my clients are paired up with since this is my business after all."

"You mean your father's business right?" Before the argument could continue onward, Tae came around the corner with a VERY familiar blonde-headed man with thin glasses.

"Hey Kaoru-baby! Looks like we're partners for life! How about taking me up on my offer for dinner?"

"Mr. Sait!?" Kaoru blurted out before she could even think about the volume of her voice.

End chapter 6.

A/N: So? So? What do you all think? This chapter was originally longer and I have much more planned out for the following chapters, so send in a review to help a poor author out! ;)

Special thanks to: Serphtears, x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X…. and, Serphtears for all the support!!


End file.
